


These Brighter Lights

by we_are_all_the_truth



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_the_truth/pseuds/we_are_all_the_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cecilos fic about three words: I love you. Sex is implied, but not described. This is my first fic (or really, first thing I've written that isn't poetry or crappy), so feedback of any sort is appreciated greatly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Brighter Lights

“And congratulations, dear listeners, for surviving another day rotating around our wonderful sun.” Cecil pulled off his headphones, smiling. It had been a glorious report, but he was more than happy to go home.  
Cecil heard a throat clear behind him, slightly gravelled, and he spun around, his chair squeaking in protest and surprise.  
“Hi,” Carlos said sheepishly, his rose-brown lips curling upwards into an endearing half-smile.  
Cecil sighed happily, walking towards the man he loved so, so dearly. His every nerve tingled with the rush of good radio and better boyfriends, and the world seemed sharper, more alive than usual.  
It was probably dangerous, and possibly illegal, but Cecil was high on life, and, for once, didn’t care about the laws in his small town. “Hi.”  
Carlos reached for Cecil’s hand, pulling it up to rest his lips against it, in an expression that was equal parts loving and joking. The moment seemed far too intimate for a public place, for some mysterious reason that probably had something to do with the glance shared that meant a million different ways to say “I love you.” - though neither one had gotten the nerve to say the phrase yet.  
“So,” Carlos said, pulling away. “Indian for dinner?”  
*****  
Carlos sat across from Cecil in the dimly lit room, and both men smiled. “So how was science today?” Cecil asked.  
Carlos shrugged. “It was alright. Did some surveys about soil development for the Night Vale food sources.” The way he said it lacked the usual fervor the overtook Carlos when Cecil took an interest in his work.  
Cecil reached across the table to grasp Carlos’ hand. “Are you okay? I mean, obviously you’re physically okay, but, I mean, are you okay okay? I mean-” He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own, and suddenly all he could feel were the teeth nudging his bottom lip, and everything was beauty and light and pure, pure, infinity.  
Carlos pulled away, obviously reluctant to do so. “You’re adorable when you’re nervous.” Cecil laughed, shaking off the haziness brought on by the contact. “But, yes, I’m fine.”  
Cecil nodded hesitantly, unsure of his lover’s answer. “Alright,” His brow furrowed, and for a moment, he seemed about to say the three, life-changing words, but shook his head.  
Carlos seemed to know better than to ask, and the two men shared a look so deeply intimate that the waitress who had come to check on them turned away to give them privacy.

*****  
Cecil, slightly surprisingly, was the better driver of the two, so he was the one who ended up in the driver seat of Carlos’ blue Smart Car.  
“It’s a hybrid,” Carlos had explained once. “I helped design the prototype.” Cecil had smiled, and nodded, and reveled in the warm glow that always heated the underside of his skin when he was with Carlos.  
“You okay?” asked Present-Carlos, drumming his fingers rhythmically across the dashboard.  
“What’s that?” replied Cecil. “Oh, of course. Just - just thinking.” Thinking about the number of times he’d wanted to say “I love you,” to Carlos tonight (23 and counting). Thinking about the number of things he wanted to do to Carlos once they got home (16, currently). Thinking about Carlos tanned shoulders, his stomach, his hair.  
Cecil swallowed defiantly. Not yet, not yet, not yet.  
Carlos nudged Cecil, who was about to miss the turn if he wanted to avoid City Hall. Cecil thanked him, following the side street and glancing every few seconds at Carlos’ beautiful face.  
“About what?” Carlos asked. Cecil was jerked back into the conversation - what did I say? - with a jolt.  
“Oh, nothing.” Nothing except the numbers - the “I love yous” were up to 32.  
“Alright.” Carlos sounded like he knew that Cecil was lying, but he didn’t press the issue. The pair entered Carlos’ home, which, though it was sparsely furnished, was alive with the memories of a dozen nights-in. Cecil was momentarily - if a solid ten seconds could count as a moment - distracted by the memories of those nights.  
“Cecil?”  
“N-nothing.” hurried Cecil. But the images circled through his mind, disregarding any attempt at composure. He whimpered slightly, biting his lip.  
“What was that?” asked Carlos. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” He lay a warm hand against his Cecil’s forehead, and then his neck (which, like most of Cecil’s body, was covered in purple tattoos).  
“I’m fine.” protested Cecil. “Really.”  
Carlos nodded, apparently satisfied. The two sat on the black couch, in a living room with no television. They made small talk for a few minutes, until abruptly, during a lapse in conversation, Cecil pushed his lips against Carlos’.  
Carlos, though a little surprised, took very little time in responding, opening his lips slightly and exhaling into Cecil’s mouth. Cecil smiled a little, and entwined his hand into Carlos’ beautiful, luscious, hair. After a minute, the two pulled away to breathe.  
“What -” Carlos panted. “What was that?”  
“Did you not, I mean - Did I do something wrong? Should I not have...?” Cecil fidgeted, eyes downcast as he babbled nervously.  
In response, Carlos again locked his lips with his lover’s, moaning gently. Cecil smiled, relaxing into the kiss, as Carlos’s tongue darted, once, quickly, through Cecil’s opened lips, and soon his and Cecil’s tongues were both partners in an intricate dance, unlike any other.  
After a few minutes of the sensuous exchange, Carlos pinned Cecil to the couch, peeling his own shirt off quickly and tossing it to the side. Cecil’s shirt, however, came off slowly, teasingly, each button an agonizing, nonverbal, conversation. As he did so, Cecil moaned, arching his back in want - or need. But Carlos had trapped his arms above his head, and so Cecil waited, his heartbeat pounding in his veins.  
When both shirts had been removed from both bodies, the scientist led the voice, he believer, to Carlos’ bedroom. Both were warm, lusting as they were, and the cool sheets were like ice to their feverish skin.  
Both were soon undressed, a pair of jeans discarded near the dresser, Carlos’ boxers near the window, and for a moment, they lay there, hand in hand, body to body, as time stood still respect to their tremendous love.  
Or so it seemed.  
That moment, however, was soon gone, and the two were kissing. A sense of passionate frenzy accompanied the two; they were sharks, who had only just tasted blood in the water.  
*****  
Cecil sighed, and curled into the curve of Carlos’ shoulder happily. The two looked at each other, smiling. The heat was fading from their skin, and their lips were just beginning to swell. They were happy.  
Cecil pulled away, rotating to face Carlos without looking him in the eye.“Carlos, there’s something I want - no, need - to tell you. And if you don’t - if you don’t agree with it, then that’s...” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I can’t say it’s fine, but I’ll deal.” Cecil sighed, sitting up a little straighter, looking Carlos in the eye. “Carlos, I love you. I love you in the way you smile, in the way you look when you stop kissing me, even when you don’t want to, and, most of all, the way you look when you’re so wrapped up in your work, so excited about what you’re doing, that you don’t even see me walk in. Carlos, I love you.”  
Carlos smile had grown larger as Cecil spoke. “You know I’m no good with words, but, Cecil, I love you too. I can’t list all the ways, or why, but I just want you to know that you’re amazing, and beautiful, and dear God, I love you.”  
And the two fell asleep in each other’s arms, and neither of them knew that their eyes, their love, shone brighter than any of the lights in Night Vale.


End file.
